Margaret Carter
Margaret "Peggy" Carter was a British officer with the Strategic Scientific Reserve and Steve Rogers's World War II girlfriend. Biography ''Captain America: The First Avenger Peggy served as a general in the American Army. She came across Steve Rogers, a whimpy young man with a great will to serve his country. This young man was nominated for "Project: Super Soldier". It was her duty to safely escort him to the labratory. The experimentation had almost failed, though Steve presisted. After the great struggle to keep him from dying, the "Super Soldier" was created. Peggy began taking interest in Steve. Peggy soon developed a crush for Steve, though referred to it as "having faith in him". After a brutal fight to the death on a HYDRA plane, Johann Schmidt was finally defeated, along with his soldiers. Knowing that the plane Steve was on would cause alot of trouble for America, he was left with one option; forcing the large plane to land on the waters of the Northern Atlantic Ocean. Peggy, knowing that this would result in his death, doesn't give up hope. She insists on the matter, implying that there would be time for them to sort the situation out. Steve claims that there isn't enough time, and proceeds with the landing. Steve had survived, but in a quite unexpected matter. It appears that he had been frozen for over 70 years. The experimentations that were done on him in the past had allowed him to survive, and retain his youthful appearance. Her current fate is unknown at this point, though she is presumed dead. However, when Steve met Nick Fury in present-day Times Sqaure, he mentioned the date he'd promised her almost seventy years ago. Character traits Agent Peggy Carter is a strong woman and a great agent, one of the first female agents in US Army. Because of her uncomfortable primacy, she's always put to the test to prove male soldiers she's worthy of her position, thus becoming a defensive character type. Carter is a skilled agent, able to stand confrontations with her male colleagues, and a trained agent, who usually wields firearms in battle. She's got an incredible aim. Relationships Friends and Allies *Steve Rogers/Captain America - ally and love interest. *Bucky Barnes - ally. *Dum Dum Dugan - ally. *Montgomery Falsworth - ally. *Jim Morita - ally. *Gabe Jones - ally. Enemies *Red Skull *Arnim Zola *Heinz Kruger Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **Captain America: The First Avenger'' (First appearance) - Hayley Atwell **''The Avengers'' - Hayley Atwell (Flashback only Behind the scenes *Hayley Atwell based her performance as Peggy Carter on Ginger Rogers: "She can do everything Captain America can do, but backwards and in high heels." *Before Hayley Atwell was cast as Peggy, Alice Eve, Gemma Arterton and Keira Knightley were considered for the role of Peggy Carter. Emily Blunt turned down the role. *Peggy was originally going to appear in The Avengers where she encounters Steve in the present day, but it was ultimately cut from the final film by director Joss Whedon. Trivia *In the comics, Peggy is American. In the film, she's British. *While in the movie Peggy works for the US Army, in the comics she fights with the French resistance. Gallery CATFA_9.jpg Captain-America-The-First-Avenger (3).jpg|Peggy sees the new Steve. Peggy_catfa01.jpg hayley-atwell-as-peggy-carter-567x2921.jpg hayley-atwell-captain-america11.jpg Srogerspcarter.jpg|Steve and Peggy. Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers.jpg|Peggy and Steve. hayley-atwell-evans.jpg peggy.jpeg Pegcrt.png|Peggy Carter testing Steve's new shield. Catfa_73.jpg|Peggy charges forwards with the rest of the army. CaptainAmerica TheFirstAvenger Carter.jpg|Peggy helps Steve. C005.jpg|Peggy kisses Captain America. CA-TFA_PeggyCarter.jpg|Promotional image. CATFA_Peggypromo.jpg|Promotional image. CA_1920x1080_02.jpg|Promotional poster. Peggy-carter-hatley-atwell-captain-america.jpg|Promotional poster. (Earth-616)| }} Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:Agents Category:Army Intelligence Category:Love interest Category:Secret keepers